The present invention relates to a stage, and relates more particularly to a mobile stage which can be conveniently dismantled for moving from place to place and then re-assembled at a desired location.
In a restaurant, night club, or entertainment center, there may be provided a small stage for people to perform different plays. Stage lighting fixtures and other audio and video equipment may also be installed in the stage to produce sound and lighting effects. A stage of this type is specifically designed and then constructed at the selected location. Therefore, a stage of this type is not detachable and can not be moved once it was constructed. Because it is specifically designed, its construction cost is expensive. Further, a stage of this type is difficult to maintain, and it requires much time to construct. When various electrical devices are to be installed, the electric wiring is also difficult to arrange.